A Changed Future
by Shadow Nashira
Summary: Falling in and out of love is never easy for all concerned. The story of how one moves on from the past, and how another heals his broken heart. NanbaMizuki, minor NakaoKadoma and others.
1. Revelations

**Edited 9 August 2008**

**Author's Notes:** This Hana-Kimi romance fic will not, I should think, go on for more than 6 chapters. It is easy to write because there is practically no plot involved, except for the one where I match-make two characters. And at this stage, I'm still pretty much obsessed with Hana-Kimi, or rather, the live action drama series adapted from it, 花样少年少女.

Disclaimer: Hana-Kimi does not belong to me, nor do any of its characters. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters of A Changed Future.

CHAPTER 1:

* * *

_It hurt._

_It hurt when she had to dress herself up as a boy just to get close to him._

_It hurt to admire him while lying to everyone._

_It hurt when she couldn't confess to him, hug and kiss him freely._

_It hurt when he was hesitant to act on his feelings._

_It hurt, when after two years their relationship never seemed able to progress much beyond the friendship stage._

_It hurt to be in love with him._

_It hurt even more when Mizuki Ashiya realized she didn't love Izumi Sano as much as she thought she did._

* * *

Mizuki had just settled down on the grass one afternoon to watch Sano practice his high jump when, for once, she looked away from him. Her eyes drifted to the soccer field where Nakatsu, Noe and Sekime were playing a game of soccer, with Noe and Sekime against Nakatsu.

Mizuki giggled softly as Noe was knocked out of the way by Nakatsu, who was dribbling the ball expertly. Nakatsu dodged past Sekime's weak attempt to block him and swung his right foot, powering the soccer ball into the net.

"Ha! That's 4-0! You guys aren't my match, face it!" Nakatsu shouted gleefully, hopping on the spot with excitement.

"I don't believe the two of us can't even get a goal past you!" Sekime declared.

"Of course you can't, I'm the best soccer player around here!" Nakatsu boasted.

Mizuki watched the scene unfold with amusement and interest, and was soon engrossed in the mini match; or rather, Nakatsu thrashing his two friends at soccer.

So engrossed she was, Mizuki didn't even notice Sano approaching her until his shadow fell over her. She looked up, startled, and belatedly realized she had barely watched Sano practice at all.

"What're you looking at?" Sano enquired.

"Just the guys playing soccer, nothing much." Mizuki responded, mentally disturbed at the thought that she had missed a chance to admire Sano's high jumping.

"If you say so. Look, I need to shower. I'll see you at dinner, ok?"

"Sure. See you."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

**AN:** Firstly,_ I would like to say that I have never read the Hana-Kimi manga._ All I have done is watch the adapted drama series that recently aired in Singapore, and fell in love with the story and characters. I have researched on Hana-Kimi, such as the manga names of the characters and such, but my knowledge of Hana-Kimi is basic and fragmented.

Finally: I will be basing my story, first and foremost, on the drama series 花样少年少女. I will try to follow the manga faithfully, but as I have said before, I have never read the manga. So forgive me any mistakes.


	2. Falling out

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Mizuki was practicing karate with the rest of the karate club. She practiced vigorously, kicking and punching with much more force than usual. Even Kujou, her mentor, was surprised when she managed to land a hit when they were sparring.

"Well, it seems like something's pushing you forward," Kujou remarked, rubbing his throbbing arm where Mizuki had punched him. "That's good, but you shouldn't let emotions get in your way. Karate trains the mind to think clearly, not to be clouded by one's feelings."

"H-Hai, Kujou-senpai!" Mizuki panted.

She moved over to the side and sat down against the wall, watching the rest of them. In truth, she was upset. Upset at the new feelings creeping up on her. Upset that recently, she seemed to be looking away from Sano more and more often, when for the past two years she clung to him like a little lost puppy.

'_What's wrong? What's happening? Why does it feel as if I'm drifting away from Sano emotionally?'_

"M- Mizuki?" A soft, timid voice sounded, and Mizuki looked up to find Kadoma, her young friend from Dorm One standing nervously in front of her.

"What's up?"

"I- I was just wondering if you- you know Nakao-sempai well?" Kadoma asked quietly, blushing.

"Er- I guess so. Why do you ask?" Mizuki responded, slightly confused.

"Well- D- Do you know what he likes?" Kadoma stuttered, and his face became even redder, if that was possible.

"He likes Nanba, definitely. And he likes girly stuff, I suppose. He has a lot of pink things-"

"O- Oh. Thank you! I won't be bothering you!" Kadoma looked crestfallen at her response, and before she could question him further he had turned and darted away.

Mizuki blinked at his odd behaviour, but her thoughts took an entirely different direction when her eyes fell onto a figure on the opposite side of the room. For no reason at all, she began to stare at Tennouji, who had taken off his sweat-soaked shirt. She gaped at the muscles rippling across his chest and arms, and felt her face start to warm.

'_Oh my god! What in the world am I doing!'_

Mizuki jumped up and fled outside, her bare feet slapping softly against the floor as she ran along the corridors, heading towards the place where she always went when she was confused and needed advice- Dr. Hokuto Umeda's office.

* * *

"Umeda-sensei! You have to tell me what to do, 'cause I don't know what's happening to me!" Mizuki wailed as she flung herself into the doctor's chair.

Umeda gazed at the sniffling girl who was sitting in his chair. The girl who had masqueraded as a boy for two years at Osaka High, who he had immediately unmasked due to his gay instincts. The girl who ran to him because of every single little thing, who bothered him when it was after-office hours, who more often than not gave the doctor a splitting headache. The girl who was sitting in _his_ chair.

But Umeda held his tongue because Mizuki looked genuinely upset and seemed on the verge of tears. Umeda instead opted to raise an inquiring eyebrow at her.

"I- I seem to be drifting away from Sano! Not as friends, because I still spend loads of time with him chatting and everything, but something's changed between us! I used to stare at Sano in class and daydream about him, but now I find myself doing less and less of that!" Mizuki rambled, her voice getting higher and more distressed with every word.

"An- And during karate today, I- I- was-" Mizuki fell silent, feeling horrified.

"You were…?" Umeda prompted, looking calm and not at all troubled by what she had told him.

"IwascheckingTennouji-senpaiout!" Mizuki said in a rush, looking miserable, angry and scared all at the same time.

"You were checking out the president of the karate club?" Umeda repeated, looking thrown off.

Mizuki only nodded, that same look of terrified horror still present.

"Well. That's unexpected, I suppose, though not entirely surprising." Umeda remarked, looking contemplative.

"What do you _mean,_ not entirely surprising?! I came all the way from America to see Sano high jump; I'm in love with him, and I find myself ogling other guys!"

"Other _guys_? You mean you've been checking out other people?" Umeda asked, smirking slightly.

"NO! I- I m- mean it was just a quick look, I wasn't checking them out…" Mizuki mumbled. She _had_ been eyeing a few other guys recently.

"Who?" Umeda asked, interested.

"I'm not telling!" Mizuki said, hot with embarrassment.

"Hrmph," Umeda was silent for several moments, then asked quietly, "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure what?"

"Are you sure that you're still in love with Sano?" Umeda said, looking intently at Mizuki.

"Of course I'm sure-" Mizuki closed her mouth, finally getting what the doctor was implying. "You-you think I'm falling _out_ of love with Sano?"

"It's possible. Absence makes the heart fonder, but sometimes when love is ignored for too long a time it can fade." Umeda responded.

"But I've loved Sano for two whole years! I can't just- just _un_love him like this!" Mizuki cried out desperately.

"I'm not saying you don't love him. You still do, but perhaps that romantic love has changed to love for him as a close friend."

Mizuki was at a loss for words. She didn't want to even consider what the doctor was saying; yet, it made sense. A covert touch here, a shy glance there; their rare kisses were born out of accidental circumstances. She had been feeling empty these few months- had she really fallen out of love with Sano?

"This still doesn't explain my sudden fascination with the physical features of the opposite sex!" Mizuki said heatedly, trying to put aside the unwelcome thoughts swirling in her mind.

"It explains everything." Umeda murmured, seeming amused, "If you've lost your love interest, you naturally begin to notice others. Besides, you're in a boys' school. Filled with hot, handsome, sweaty, shirtless men. Your hormones are at work."

Mizuki was once again speechless. The doctor's words were logical, but a stubborn part of her mind refused to accept this.

"Oh, and Mizuki, while you're having a mental breakdown at my words of wisdom, you can do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Get out of my chair."

* * *

"Hey, Mizuki, you sure you okay? You've been looking really down lately." Nakatsu remarked, slinging his arms around Mizuki's shoulders. The group of them had been having dinner, and Mizuki was once again pondering what Umeda-sensei had said in his office.

"Eh? No, I'm all right. Just- just been thinking too much. Exam stress and all, ya know?" Mizuki responded, trying futilely to wriggle out of Nakatsu's strong grip.

"That's not all that's bothering you, Mizuki." Kayashima leaned closer, speaking with an eerie look in his eyes.

"Really?" Mizuki gulped, a little freaked out by the aura-reading-ghost-seeing boy.

"Yes. Your pink aura's been fading these few months."

"My-my pink aura?"

"Your aura always turns pink when Sano's around. The pink's been getting lighter and lighter until your aura is nearly normal around him." Kayashima gazed at Mizuki, an intense I-know-what-you're-thinking expression on his face.

Mizuki gaped at him. Sano glanced at her, frowning slightly, but before he could say anything Nakatsu shouted loudly, pounding on the table.

"What do you mean, Mizuki's aura turns pink around Sano? What does a pink aura mean?!"

Kayashima continued to stare at Mizuki unblinkingly, ignoring Nakatsu. Mizuki suddenly felt goose bumps appear on her arms as she nervously returned his stare.

"Shut up, you golden monkey! You're disturbing the rest of us!" Nakao snapped, looking extremely irritated by Nakatsu.

"Golden monkey?! You sissy-"

Mizuki was saved from further questioning, either by Kayashima, Nakatsu or Sano, as everyone's attention turned to Nakao and Nakatsu. The latter seemed about to spit fire while the former glared defiantly. A fight seemed close at hand.

"What's going on here?" A cool voice interrupted them. Immediately, Nakao's anger seemed to melt away, and was instead replaced with utmost adoration.

"Nanba-senpai!"

Nanba ignored Nakao, instead fixing his sight on Nakatsu, who bristled.

"Hey, it's not my fault, you know! The little fruitcake was the one who started it, calling me a golden monkey!"

"Well, you _are_ a golden monkey." Nanba remarked.

"Why you-!" Nakatsu lunged at his senior. Sano, Noe and Sekime leapt from their seats, grabbing the furious footballer. Kayashima seemed undisturbed, gazing blankly into space. Mizuki glanced from one person to another uncertainly, wondering why dinner always had to be such an excitable affair.

Nanba remained where he was, raising an eyebrow at the struggling Nakatsu, who was swearing heavily.

"Nanba-senpai!"

The remaining three who were currently unoccupied looked up, and saw Kadoma hurrying towards them.

"I was passing by the office, and there was this letter for Nanba-senpai, so I just picked it up for you." Kadoma explained, holding out a red envelope to Nanba, who accepted it with a word of thanks, and began to open it.

Kadoma hesitated for a moment, and then, to Mizuki's surprise, turned to Nakao and started to mumble to him about something.

Mizuki, Sano, Nakatsu, Noe, Sekime and Kayashima did not hear what Kadoma was talking to Nakao about, because they were far more interested in Nanba's letter and what it contained.

As Nanba read the letter, he paled and a range of emotions suddenly flickered over his face. The others watched him curiously, wondering at what had caused their seniors's cool and composed exterior to shatter.

Mizuki gazed at Nanba; his fists were clenching around the letter, and his handsome face was filled with pain. He looked extremely vulnerable.

'_He looks almost like the time when Kanako came to visit him.'_ Mizuki thought, before realizing that, as she continued to look at Nanba, recalled that he had never been overly affected by anything, except for any reminders of Kanako. _'Who am I to say anything? I only saw him breaking down that once.'_

But Mizuki remembered that Nanba had confided in her, that Kanako had been his first love, and first heartbreak. That she was the reason he became renowned as the playboy of Osaka, became so flirtatious yet seeming isolated.

Nanba abruptly turned around and strode out, his face tight with suppressed emotion.

The six of them looked around at one another, confused. Acting on a gut instinct, Mizuki got up from her seat and hurried after Nanba, calling back to her friends that they could return to their dormitories without her.

* * *

"Nanba-senpai?"

Nanba, sitting with his back against a tree, did not respond, but simply held out the letter to her.

Hesitantly, Mizuki took it, and skimmed through it. It was not actually a letter, she realized, but a wedding invitation.

An invitation to Kanako Tanabe's wedding.

Mizuki sank down onto the ground beside Nanba, struggling to find something comforting to say to him, but coming up with nothing. She settled for awkwardly patting his knee.

They sat for several minutes, Nanba with a lost expression, and Mizuki with a sympathizing one.

"Will you hug me again?" Nanba finally whispered.

Mizuki blinked, and without thinking she nodded.

The next thing she knew, Nanba's arms were around her in a loose embrace. Mizuki, flushing, slipped her arms around him.

'_I'm hugging the playboy of Osaka. The one who girls swoon over, who Nakao swoons over, who's one of the hottest guys here.'_ Mizuki's thoughts revolved around this as seconds ticked past. Nanba was still hugging her.

Mizuki knew she was only comforting Nanba as he grieved over his lost love, but she wondered at the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

**AN:** You're probably wondering at the last part. I dunno about the manga, but in the drama series 花样少年少女 Mizuki witnessed a confrontation between Nanba and Kanako. Nanba told Mizuki about their past relationship, and requested a hug from her, which Mizuki gave. So I'm basing the last scene of this chapter on that. And, oh, I'm not sure about this either, but in the show Nakao is within Mizuki's group of friends and always sits with them during dinner. Nakao frequently calls Nakatsu a golden-haired monkey.

Also, this is an advance warning. I will be writing a few side pairings, and at least two of those will be slash, though it will be minor.

This is another reminder. Mizuki will not end up with Sano in this, so hardcore SanoMizuki fans beware.

The pairing(s) is/are already very obvious. The first reviewer to deduce the two pairings I hinted heavily at in this chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her.

I need readers' opinion on another matter. Should I pair Sano up with someone else? I have a girl in mind, but I will follow readers' preferences.

Review, please! (and many thanks to XOiHeartMiloOX for answering my questions!)


	3. Reappearances

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Later that night, when Nanba had finally released her, Mizuki jumped up, her heart thumping in her chest. She muttered an excuse and returned to her dorm room, where she found Sano sitting at the desk, absently tapping his fingers. He looked up at her.

"What happened to Nanba?"

Mizuki froze, and her thoughts raced frantically. What could she tell Sano? Kanako was Nanba's business; she had no right to go blabbing his secrets.

"Eh- it's nothing much, just something that happened. It's not that big a deal."

Sano stared up at her, and said softly, "You're lying."

"???!!! I- I- Sano, I'm sorry, but I can't tell. It's Nanba-senpai's business. I- I can't betray his trust by telling anyone." Mizuki stuttered.

Sano sighed, but seemed understanding and did not probe any further. Instead, he switched the subject and the two of them began to talk about other things.

Mizuki noted that as they chatted, Sano seemed troubled by something as well.

* * *

"Umeda-sensei?" Mizuki said cautiously. It was the weekend, and she had decided to visit the doctor before slacking off for the day. She took a few steps into the office, and paused. From this angle, she could see Umeda lounging in his chair, looking at someone in front of him. His expression was one of reluctant fondness.

Mizuki moved forwards, and blinked.

"Rio-chan!" Mizuki exclaimed happily, bounding to her. Rio beamed at her, and they exchanged a quick hug.

"What are you doing here, Rio-chan?" Mizuki questioned, smiling happily at her friend from St Blossom's.

"Well, it's the weekend, and I haven't seen nii-san and Minami for a while, so I decided to come visit." Rio explained.

"Nanba-senpai?" Mizuki said, before realizing as she looked around that Nanba was standing in the corner of the office, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in his usual unruffled position. She wondered at how he could possibly hide last night's hurts and emotion behind this cool and collected mask he was wearing.

"Anyway, Mizuki-chan, are you free now? I wanna go shopping with you! And Io-neesan said she might be coming along as well! She says she misses you loads!" Rio gazed expectantly at her.

Mizuki would have immediately accepted the proposal, if not for the fact that she was supposed to be a guy, and agreeing to go shopping with two females in front of Nanba was probably not a good idea.

"I wasn't aware that you were so close to my mother and aunt." Nanba stated, watching her closely. Mizuki felt her stomach flip.

"Eh- hehe- I really bonded with Io when I was working for her during the summer, Nanba-senpai. And Rio-chan, shopping's not really my thing, ya know. I'm a guy!" Mizuki sent a significant look in Rio's direction.

Rio's eyes widened as she realized her slip-up, and she hurriedly said "Of course! Guess I'll just have to go shopping with Io-neesan!"

Rio turned to her elder brother and nephew, and added, "I'll just bring Mizuki-chan along for some bonding time, ok? See you!"

Rio and Mizuki began to head towards the door, when Nanba called out, "Mizuki!"

"What is it, Nanba-senpai?"

"About last night- thank you." Nanba said quietly, his long brown locks shadowing his face.

"It's all right, Nanba-senpai. I'm just glad I was able to be of help." Mizuki whispered. There was a constricting feeling in her chest. Whether it was pity for Nanba or something else entirely, she wasn't sure.

Umeda was looking at her with an I'm-going-to-find-out-what's-going-on expression on his face as he glanced between the two of them.

Mizuki could feel two pairs of eyes on her back as she let Rio drag her out.

* * *

The two of them wound up sitting on the grass in front of the track, watching the high jumpers practice.

"Mizuki-chan… you're so lucky, you know." Rio started, staring wistfully at the half a dozen guys, including Sano, doing warm-ups.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah. You get to see a bunch of hot guys everyday. And during Physical they're hot _and_ sweaty." Rio gazed dreamily into space.

"…" Mizuki was once again speechless. Rio's words reminded her of what Umeda had said the day before.

They idled away the rest of the morning there, chatting to each other. As lunch drew near, the high jumpers finished up, and Sano headed towards the two girls.

"Hey, Mizuki. Who's this?"

Mizuki introduced Sano and Rio to each other, and could not help noticing that Rio's face was tinged red, and Sano was eyeing Rio oddly.

131234234346567657867324

Later that evening, Mizuki was eating dinner with Nakao. Rio had left several minutes before, and Sano had awkwardly offered to escort her back to St Blossom's. The rest of the guys were still out having a mini soccer match.

"Mizuki, do you think it's possible to fall out of love with someone?" was Nakao's sudden question. He was prodding moodily at his fish fillet.

Thrown off by this question which recently was close to her heart, Mizuki slowly put down her fork, considering.

"Well, I really don't know, Nakao. I guess it can happen. I mean, falling out of love with someone has to happen, right? Or billions of people would still be unmarried, pining after their first crush." Even as Mizuki said this, she was struck by the irony. Gilbert had been her first crush, hadn't he? And now in Japan, she had almost totally forgotten about him.

Mizuki glanced at Nakao. She suspected that he was troubled by a certain junior from dorm one who had made it a habit to chat with him at least once a day. The feminine boy had become rather quiet and withdrawn lately; most unusually, he seemed to be stalking Nanba less and less. Nakao had always latched onto Nanba whenever he came close, but now he simply remained where he was.

'_Not unlike what seems to be happening to Sano and me.'_

* * *

The next week passed in a blur, but as the weekend once again approached, Mizuki's feelings were still in a jumble, and she was still as confused as ever.

Nanba had joined them for dinner that evening, and the meal passed in the usual rowdy manner. Nakatsu and Nakao exchanged insults, with an occasional witty input by Nanba. Noe and Sekime rambled about a girl they had seen in a magazine. Mizuki and Sano were half-listening to Kayashima talk about some spirit he had conversed with that day.

Mizuki's handphone rang, and she fumbled for it, almost dropping it in her miso soup. Aware that everyone at the table had stopped to watch her with interest, Mizuki quickly pressed the 'Answer' button on her phone and held it to her ear.

"Mizuki!" a male voice greeted her.

Mizuki paused blankly, wondering why that voice sounded so familiar.

An impatient sigh sounded over the phone. "You haven't forgotten me so soon, have you?" Something clicked in Mizuki's mind.

"_Shizuki?!_"

"Well, I'm touched to hear you haven't totally forgotten your nii-san." Shizuki said sarcastically over the phone.

"No, Shizuki, of course I haven't forgotten about you! It's just that I haven't heard from you in a long time!" Mizuki said hastily. Her mind spun around her brother's sudden phone call. What could he want?

* * *

Around her, her friends seemed puzzled as well. Sano was frowning heavily, tapping his fingers against the table.

"Hey, Sano, isn't Shizuki his elder brother?" Nakatsu asked. "The one who graduated from Harvard?"

"Yeah." Was Sano's curt response.

"What could he want?" Noe wondered.

"Beats me." Nakatsu shrugged.

"_You're coming to Japan?!_" Mizuki screeched. His friends all jumped, looking at her worriedly.

"His elder brother's coming to Japan? What for?" Nakatsu asked.

"How would we know, you idiot?" Nakao snapped.

Nakatsu opened his mouth for a sharp retort, but shrank down in his seat as Nanba glared at him, silently challenging him to make a scene in the cafeteria.

"The last time Shizuki came and visited Osaka, he threatened to pull Mizuki out of school." Sano said softly, his eyes anxious.

Nanba frowned, "How did that happen?"

"He- wasn't pleased to see Mizuki studying here at Osaka," Sano said carefully. "Shizuki only agreed to let him stay on when I managed to high jump successfully for the first time since- you know."

"Hmmm." Nanba propped his head on one hand, looking intensely at Mizuki.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mizuki hung up the phone, her thoughts racing.

"What's your brother coming to Japan for, Mizuki?" Nakatsu was the first to ask.

"Oh, he's been invited to speak at a biological seminar. But he says he wants to see how I'm doing, so after the seminar he'll be coming down here. He'll be hanging around for two weeks."

"That's all? I thought he wanted to bring you back to America like the previous time." Nakatsu said, clearly relieved.

Mizuki shook her head, smiling slightly. _'What am I so nervous for, anyway? Shizuki already knows that I'm disguising myself as a boy to study at Osaka, and he's okay with that. So this encounter should be much more pleasant than the previous.'_

* * *

"What is it _this_ time?" Umeda growled, his eyes not leaving the clipboard he was holding.

Mizuki grinned sheepishly at the doctor as she sat across from him.

"I haven't actually got anything much to say, Umeda-sensei. Just that I'm still kind of messed up about falling out of love with Sano."

"I see that you've acknowledged that you have fallen out of love."

"Well, I'm not a _total_ idiot at recognizing my own feelings." Mizuki muttered, her mind drifting to a certain brown-haired senior.

Umeda paused, and put down his pen. Mizuki, still deep in thought, gazed dreamily at the tabletop.

"I hear your brother will be visiting in a few weeks."

Mizuki looked up at Umeda, amazed. "Where do you get your news from, Umeda-sensei? I only found out last night!"

"The news doesn't take long to spread, Mizuki, especially if you have a loud phone conversation with your brother in the middle of the cafeteria." The doctor rolled his eyes.

They fell into silence, and Mizuki retreated into her own little world. After a while, Umeda seemed to recall something and straightened.

"What happened between you and Minami?"

"Wha-?!" Mizuki's head jerked up, staring wildly at the doctor. How did he know who she had been thinking of?

"I'm referring to what Minami said yesterday. I quote 'About last night- thank you.'" Umeda looked oddly at Mizuki, "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Erm - nothing! Nothing at all! Ehehe-" Mizuki rubbed the back of her neck nervously, but was secretly relieved.

"Well?" Umeda demanded impatiently.

Mizuki told him. After she was done, Umeda frowned thoughtfully.

"I was aware about the Kanako business. Minami consulted me a week ago- at midnight, no less. I suppose that was after your exchange?" Umeda murmured. It seemed like he was figuring out a complex problem, and was talking to himself. He suddenly looked up at her. "And you say that he has sought comfort from you more than once?"

"Well- if that's how you want to phrase it, then I suppose it's a yes. He talks to me sometimes about his problems." Mizuki fidgeted under his analyzing stare. "But- but- that's normal, right? I bet he talks to his friends too about this stuff- well maybe not about Kanako, but about the rest."

Umeda shook his head slowly. "You over-estimate my nephew, Mizuki. He may flirt non-stop, smile charmingly at everyone, seduce the girls; but he has few true friends."

Mizuki gaped at him. "But- that's impossible! He's so popular with the school; he has to have plenty of friends!"

"There's a difference between casual acquaintances and friends, Mizuki. Being popular does not equal to having many friends."

Mizuki stared at the doctor, processing this information. _Does Nanba-sensei really have no one to turn to when he has troubles? I have Julia, Sano, Nakatsu, Nakao and the rest, but Nanba-sensei doesn't have any?_

"Of course, I'm not saying Minami doesn't have any friends at all. There's that Germanphile, Himejima, is it? And my younger sister Rio, my bitchy elder sister, and of course there's me. But I doubt Minami is the type to confide in that Himejima. Rio doesn't meet him that often, and she's his aunt nonetheless. Io he can count on, but he sees her infrequently. Minami talks to me regularly, but it's not the same as having a friend closer to his own age. Why do you think he hangs around your gang of friends so often?"

Umeda leaned forward so that he was face-to-face with Mizuki.

"Now, it seems, Minami has found someone else to talk to. You."

"Umeda-sensei, you- you make it sound like such a - a big deal." Mizuki stuttered, unnerved.

"It _is_ a big deal. After Kanako, Minami became very- how do you put it? - isolated. He gets close to the girls, but he's only playing them- he doesn't get emotionally attached. Now he has found someone to confide in. My nephew is not stupid; I would not be surprised if he suspects that you are not who you claim to be. And he knows exactly what he wants." Umeda paused, and this time there was a knowing glint in his eyes as he regarded Mizuki's flustered expression.

"Mizuki."

Umeda's voice had turned serious suddenly, and there was a weary look on his face. Mizuki cast him a questioning glance.

"I will only say this once. Minami has been hurt enough. For the past two years he has been bleeding inside. Now he seems to be healing. Take it as a favour to me- when he extends his hand to you, accept it. If he should decide to finally unlock his heart, consider carefully. If you say yes, then go all the way. If you choose to reject him, then back off totally. Don't hover in between and give him false hopes, or be prepared to lose him."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3

_Edited 25 March 2007: Chapter 4 was turning out to be longer than expected, so I decided to move a scene back to chapter 3. I will be speeding things up a little, so if the falling in love thing feels a little rushed I'm sorry, but I don't want to drag this on for too long._

**AN:** And the cat is out of the bag. I have stated the pairing in the summary. If you haven't guessed at least two pairings by now, I suggest you go back and read ACF again. However, the first chapter is deliberately misleading.

The real fluff should start in the next chapter. Also, my question still stands: Should Sano be paired up with another girl? The girl I am referring to is very, very obvious from this chapter.

I will say honestly that I am disappointed by the number of reviews. So _please_ review. At least drop me a note about how you feel about the pairing(s).


	4. Falling in

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If you have not already done so, please go back and read chapter 3. I have moved back a scene originally from this chapter to chapter 3. Thanks and enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

* * *

"Hey, Sano?"

"Yeah?" Sano glanced at Mizuki. She was lying on her bed with her head hanging out, watching him scribble swiftly as he finished up his English homework.

"…Nothing." Mizuki swung herself out from her bed and landed deftly on the floor, where she sat. She wanted to talk to Sano about her recent emotional turmoil, but had no idea how to broach the subject.

A frown creased Sano's face. He jotted down a final sentence, and carefully put away his English homework. Then he joined Mizuki on the floor.

"Does this have anything to do with you missing almost all my high jump practices, and being so troubled lately?"

Mizuki stared at Sano, open-mouthed in surprise. Sano huffed, "Please, give me some credit, will you? I've been your roommate for two years. I know you well enough to tell when you're worried about something."

Mizuki sighed, "Sano, I- I don't know _what_ to say to you."

Sano sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Actually, I've wanted to talk to you about something as well, Mizuki."

"Really?" Mizuki wondered what Sano wanted to discuss with her, and noted how uncomfortable and nervous he looked suddenly.

"Have you… noticed anything different between us these few months?" Sano tentatively began.

Shocked, Mizuki blurted, "That's what I wanted to ask you too! Well, sort of."

"Can I assume that we are both thinking about the same thing?"

"Which is?" Mizuki held her breath.

Sano hesitated, then continued quietly, "Mizuki, you came all the way from America to see me high jump. I know you've suffered through a lot of trouble these two years for me, and – and- maybe your feelings for me changed from admiration to something else. I will admit that I – I felt something special for you as well."

Mizuki abruptly found it difficult to breathe. _'Surely Sano isn't going to confess his love for me?! I would have been jumping for joy a few months ago, but now things are different!'_

"However, recently, I seem to have a- a change of heart, if you want to call it that. I like to think that we're best friends, and only best friends, but if you want things between us to change-"

The air around Mizuki suddenly seemed to clear as she gasped with surprised delight. _'He's _not_ in love with me! Not anymore, at least! Ohmigosh ohmigosh…'_

Before Sano could continue, Mizuki had already launched herself at him in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you thank you! You don't know how guilty and stressed I've been feeling ever since I realized that I'm not in love with you anymore! Thank you thank you thank you!" Mizuki squealed.

A few moments later she finally pulled back. Sano looked ruffled, shocked and pleased at the same time.

They had reached a mutual understanding.

* * *

"And where is your usual crowd of swains?" Nanba asked teasingly that night.

Mizuki fought hard not to blush, and responded, "Sano has an appointment with a friend of his; he didn't say who. Nakatsu has cleaning duty; Noe and Sekime are out chasing girls. Kayashima's pursuing a ghost he says is haunting the second floor staircase. And I think Nakao's off with Kadoma somewhere."

"Well, seeing as I finally get a chance to spend time with you alone, would my dearest Mizuki agree to dinner with me?" Nanba flashed a charming smile in her direction.

Mizuki knew her attempt not to blush was failing horribly. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck. She drew in a shaky breath, then nodded.

* * *

"…and that ice cream was fabulous!" Mizuki gushed. Nanba had brought her to a small café tucked away in an obscure corner, but which served fantastic food. Mizuki found herself relaxing and thoroughly enjoying Nanba's company as they chatted about mundane subjects.

"You really like sweet things, don't you?" Nanba asked, amused, as they strolled through a park while heading back to Osaka.

"Of course I do!" Mizuki said, sounding offended, "I don't understand how anyone could dislike sweet things; they energize you, cheer you up-"

"Mizuki, watch out!"

In her enthusiasm, Mizuki missed the steps leading down to the artificial lake in the center of the park. Eyes wide with shock, she began to stumble.

Nanba reached out.

* * *

"Well, aren't we in a cozy position." Nanba whispered into her ear. Mizuki was glad the darkness hid her reddening face.

Nanba had grabbed her arm as she fell. Fortunately, the steps were few and there seemed to be no adverse effects from the fall. However, the two of them had ended up in a rather compromising position. They were sprawled on the ground, with Mizuki half-sitting on Nanba's lap. His chest was pressed against her back and one hand surrounded her waist while the other gripped her wrist.

"I - Nanba-senpai -" Mizuki stammered, distracted by the warmth of his body.

"You can call me Minami, you know." He breathed softly in her ear.

Nanba – no, Minami, now- turned her so that she was facing him. His gaze was intense and electrifying; Mizuki unconsciously shivered as he reached up to caress her hair.

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet and smoothly confident, yet at the same time it was gentle, as if he was afraid that he would scare her off.

'_Oh my goodness.'_

A few bliss-filled moments later, Minami broke the kiss. They sat there for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts as they stared at the light glimmering off the surface of the lake.

Finally, Minami got up and pulled her with him. He smiled tenderly at Mizuki, "We should be heading back."

Mizuki, still dazed from the kiss, only nodded and barely noticed when Minami slipped a hand inside hers as they walked.

He escorted her back to her dorm room, where he released her hand and looked at her. Mizuki stood there blushing, uncertain.

"You know, you taste just like a girl."

Mizuki started, and looked at Minami. Instead of a flirtatious smile, as she half-expected, his gaze was serious, hopeful and questioning all at once. Mizuki recalled Umeda's words, and understood the silent question.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mizuki offered nervously. It was a silent plea to give her more time to think things through.

Minami smiled, looking slightly relieved, as if he were expected an outright refusal to his advances. He raised her hand to his lips, bowed slightly and lightly kissed it. "I look forward to it, my dearest Mizuki."

Mizuki was certain she was going to turn into a tomato if she continued to blush so heavily. She watched him smile at her again, turn, and return to his dorm room.

Her heart fluttering in his chest, she entered her own room.

* * *

'_What should I do?'_ Mizuki wondered that night as she lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sano was nowhere to be found even though it was nearing midnight.

_If you say yes, then go all the way. If you choose to reject him, then back off totally. Don't hover in between and give him false hopes, or be prepared to lose him._ Umeda's words rang in her ears.

'_Should I accept? Minami obviously wants to start a relationship. It must be tough on him, me pretending to be a guy and him wanting to date me. Minami is definitely straight, yet he wants to date me, a boy! I wonder how he feels about that. But Umeda-sensei said that he's not stupid, he might already have figured out that I'm actually a girl. But if he doesn't know, he's decided to just go ahead and kiss me and accept the fact that maybe he's gay. Minami has taken the first step. What about me?'_

'_I _want_ to accept him. I like being with him, and during the kiss the feeling was just incredible. I do want to start a relationship with him.'_

'_But I don't want to lie to him. I want to start relationship as a girl; I don't want to have to pretend to be a male! Should I tell him? If he doesn't already know, should I tell him? Will I have the courage to?'_

* * *

"Concentrate! Focus all your energy on your kicks, your punches! Let nothing distract you!" Kujou shouted as he circled Mizuki, who was thrashing the punch bag in front of her.

Mizuki continued to practice throughout the rest of the morning until sweat poured down her face in rivers and dripped onto the floor.

'_Should I? Should I not?'_ Her thoughts ran in circles.

Finally tired out, she stopped and headed to the gym changing room.

Refreshed from a hot shower, she picked up her bag and was about to leave when she heard a soft noise from the corner of the changing room. Frowning, she turned and walked to the back of the room and turned the corner. She gasped loudly in shock as she gaped at the sight in front of her.

Nakao and Kadoma, who had been locked in a passionate kiss, leapt apart. Their faces were flushed and their clothes rumpled. It was obvious that they had been in the midst of a heated make-out session.

Mizuki only blinked slowly at them as the pair shuffled their feet guiltily. The initial shock faded away into amusement. _'I guess this isn't that surprising. Kadoma has been trailing after Nakao lately, and both of them have been up to something.'_

"You know, you should find a more private spot to do these sorts of things." Mizuki said mildly.

The two of them looked up, the shock evident on their faces.

"I- you- you're not going to condemn us or anything?" Kadoma said.

"Of course not, why should I? I think it's so _cute_ that the two of you are together." Mizuki beamed.

"R-Really?"

"Of course we're cute together! _I'm_ cute, and Shoutaro's cute too!" Nakao seemed to have recovered from his shock earlier and was entirely back to his old self as he wrapped a possessive arm around a blushing Kadoma.

"But you're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"I won't, I promise. But the two of you should come out, you know. No one will care, and both of you won't have to sneak around like this." Mizuki advised.

Nakao frowned slightly, "But I feel so guilty for leaving behind my Nanba-senpai like this! Who will take care of him now that I've got Shoutaro?"

"Ehehe- I think you don't have to worry too much about that, Nakao." Mizuki nervously ran a hand through her hair, once again reminded of Minami and her own troubles.

* * *

At lunch, Minami was nowhere in sight, and Mizuki was secretly relieved.

"Sano, what's this I hear about your girlfriend?" Nakatsu asked loudly.

"What?" Mizuki looked up from her food to stare at Sano. Everyone at the table regarded Sano with interest, but he stoically continued eating.

"The rumours are all over the school, Mizuki, didn't you know?" Nakatsu exclaimed, "Someone saw Sano out in town with a girl last night."

"The cold, unapproachable Sano Izumi has a girlfriend? Why aren't pigs flying right now?" Nakao muttered cynically.

"Oi, we're talking to you, Sano! Do you have a girlfriend or not? Who is it?" Nakatsu prodded.

"It's my own business." Sano finally said, his tone defensive.

"He's not denying it! He _does_ have a girlfriend! If Sano has a girlfriend, why can't we too?" Noe and Sekime wailed. Kayashima, silent, was examining Sano closely.

"Because you're both blathering idiots," Nakao put down his fork and cast another glance at the expressionless Sano, "It doesn't seem like Sano's going to tell us anything about his new girlfriend. I'm not going to waste my time here. I'll go look for my Shoutaro." With that, he stood and left the table.

Nakatsu was now eyeing Mizuki oddly. She knew it was because of her lack of reaction. _'After all, practically the whole school knows that I fancied Sano. Now that he supposedly has a girlfriend, Nakatsu's thinking that I should be upset or something. Well, Sano and I settled things between us last night, so he's free to go after whoever he likes. And I think I know who this girlfriend is…'_

Mizuki's thoughts were abruptly disrupted when her eyes zoomed in on a figure sauntering into the cafeteria.

Minami, his eyes fixed on her, began to weave his way through the crowd of students. Mizuki felt her heart skip a beat.

"Pink."

"Huh?" Mizuki pulled her eyes away from Minami and looked at Kayashima.

"Your aura's becoming pink again. But…" Kayashima paused, and his eyes were flickering between Sano and her, confused.

"But what, ghost boy?" Nakatsu demanded.

"It's not directed towards Sano as before," Kayashima finished.

Mizuki lowered her head, feeling heat creeping up her face as she fidgeted.

Nakatsu looked indignant and began shouting("Why would Mizuki feel pinkish towards Sano? Of course she loves me!"). He stopped as a deliberate footstep sounded. All of them looked up at Minami who stood with his arms folded in his trademark cocky stance.

Kayashima, for once, seemed stunned as he stared at their senior. He looked briefly at him, then turned to Mizuki, a dawning look of realization on his face.

'_Let me guess. Kayashima thinks that my _'pink aura'_ is directed towards Minami. And he's probably right.'_

"Sano has a girlfriend?" Minami drawled. However, his eyes were locked on Mizuki's. She blushed furiously, feeling her heart do somersaults in her chest.

Sano did not respond. He, too, was looking at Mizuki as well, but for an entirely different reason. He frowned as he watched Mizuki blush under Minami's gaze.

"I certainly hope it's not a girl I've dated before or know, Sano."

For some strange reason, Sano twitched and his whole body tensed.

"Nakatsu, Noe, Sekime. Don't you all have that History homework that's not done yet?" Kayashima suddenly said, standing up, "Let's go."

"Hey, you're right! Come on, we have to go, Nakatsu!" Noe and Sekime exclaimed, dragging Nakatsu along with them as they left("What?! But I can't leave my Mizuki-").

'_I should tell him. I will tell him.'_ Mizuki decided. _'I don't want to drag this on any further.'_

"Erm, Minami, I've got something to tell you."

Something like –hope?- sparked in his eyes as he smiled at her, "We can talk in my rooms."

"Er- ok. See you later, Sano." Mizuki said to the high jumper, who looked surprised.

As Mizuki and Minami left the table, they missed Sano's murmur of "Since when did she start calling Nanba by his first name?"

* * *

**AN:** I apologize if the relationship between Nanba and Mizuki seems to be unfolding so quickly. I really don't know how else to write it. And if Nanba seems OOC when he's romancing Mizuki, well, he's really in love this time. (That's just my excuse, but humour me)

The next chapter will not be up so soon. The earliest, I think, will be next week. And please please review. I hope to get in total 15 reviews before I post the next chapter.

Thanks!


	5. Confrontations

CHAPTER 5

* * *

The door clicked softly as it closed behind Mizuki and Minami. Mizuki took a few steps in before stopping in amazement. 

The room was tastefully decorated with light blue, white and silver as the main colours. Pale blue curtains with white streaks were covering the windows, and a beautiful abstract painting with silver and blue swirls adorned the opposite wall. An exotic circular rug with faint silver and white markings was placed in the center of the room. There were many photographs displayed on the desk and shelf; most were of Minami himself in various graceful poses, but Mizuki spotted a few of Io, Umeda and Rio. All in all, it created an elegant atmosphere that perfectly suited Minami.

"It's so _pretty_." Mizuki murmured.

Behind her, Minami chuckled. "What else did you expect from me?"

Mizuki was so absorbed in admiring the room that she jumped when Minami brushed a hand against her shoulder.

"You had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Er- Yeah. I need to tell you something really important." Mizuki paused, struggling to voice the words she wanted to say.

Minami leaned back against the wall across from her and folded his arms, watching her with a pair of eyes dark with a strange emotion.

'_Why am I hesitating? I should confess to him!'_ Mizuki opened her mouth, but once again not a single sound emerged.

'_Come on Ashiya Mizuki! You can do it! This is your chance of a lifetime!'_

"I'magirl."

Minami straightened and blinked slowly at her. "Pardon?"

"Kami-sama help me! I am _not_ going to repeat myself!" Mizuki wailed and buried her face in her hands.

Soft footsteps sounded, and a gentle pair of hands wrapped around her own and pried them away from Mizuki's face. A feeling of dread descended on her as she continued to stare at the floor. _'Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic-'_

Mizuki abruptly found herself looking into Minami's eyes as he tilted her face upwards.

"Did I hear you say that you're a girl?"

Now feeling light-headed, Mizuki nodded dumbly.

Both of them continued to stare at each other for several moments.

"Well. That's unexpected, I suppose, though not entirely surprising."

Mizuki sputtered incoherently. "I – What?!"

Noting the pallor of her face, Minami slipped his arms around her and guided her to his bed, where she sat heavily. "What's wrong?"

"You- I thought you were going to have an extreme reaction; shout, gape, or think I'm joking- but that's all you have to say?!"

"I, Nanba Minami, have an extreme reaction or do something as undignified as _gaping_? You wound me."

His easy and light humour, in the face of such a revelation, seemed to lift an enormous burden from Mizuki's shoulders as she unconsciously leaned further into Minami's hold. _'I can't believe this. He- he just accepted the fact that I'm a girl! No fuss at all!'_

"Of course, it's not that anyone didn't think you were a girl at one point or another. But we just thought it was impossible." Minami remarked, his expression thoughtful.

"Yet, here I am."

There was a comfortable silence, with both parties' thoughts occupied. Minami's hand had drifted to her hair and was absently stroking it.

"I assume that the rest of my family knows?"

"Yes. Umeda-sensei's the one who's been helping me the past two years. Io-san and Rio-chan have been really helpful, too."

'_Of course, I've got this niggling suspicion that Sano knows as well. But that's something for another day.'_

"So, despite the fact that I'm not gay after all, we need to figure out a way to do this."

Confused, Mizuki tilted her head up to look at Minami, "Do what?"

The intensity of his gaze as he met her eyes made her blush, and, without warning, Minami moved to press her gently against the bed, one hand still buried in her hair and the other trailing downwards to rest on her waist. His face hovered just above hers, a rakish smile playing on his lips.

"This. You being my girlfriend."

"I didn't agree to be your girlfriend yet!" Mizuki found herself squeaking. With Minami's face so close to hers and his heated gaze making her body tingle pleasantly, she was breathless, and coherent thinking was beyond her at this moment.

"Well, you don't seem to protest our current position so much."

Before Mizuki could think up a suitable response (but, really, what could she say to that?), he moved his face that last few inches closer, strands of hair brushing her cheeks, and warm lips enveloped her own. She made an agreeable noise in the back of her throat and parted her lips. For several blissful moments Mizuki felt like she was floating on a cloud. She simply enjoyed the feel of Minami's warm lips against hers, and the tingling sensation spreading through her as he caressed her hair. _'I could get used to this…'_

Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened. The door swung open. Sano's voice drifted through the room. "Hey, Nanba, is Mizuki-"

Minami broke the kiss abruptly, turning his head sideways towards the doorway in a startled movement as Sano stood frozen in the doorway. Mizuki could see the expression in his face change to something darker, and his eyes sparked with anger.

'_I can't imagine what we look like from his angle. With Minami pinning me down like this-'_

"You _bastard_!"

* * *

Umeda's POV

Umeda was anticipating a quiet evening without any interruptions. He lounged in his chair lazily, dragging slowly on a cigarette.

Then he heard several pairs of loud footsteps approaching his office, and he began swearing heavily.

He looked at the door calculatingly, but finally sank down into his chair, a dark scowl settling upon his face. _'It's not worth it getting up to lock the door. My quiet evening just evaporated.'_

Sure enough, three seconds later, the door slammed open, and Mizuki's voice sounded in a familiar wail, "Umeda-sensei! You have to help them!"

'_Them?'_

Umeda turned his head deliberately to glare at whoever was unlucky enough to warrant his 'help', and nearly choked. Hastily, he put down his cigarette stick on the ashtray in front of him, and coughed a few times. Then, focusing his full attention on the three students who stood before him, Umeda ground his teeth together, the beginnings of a headache building.

Mizuki shuffled her feet guiltily and wrung her hands together, her face pale and worried. But the other two young men who stood straight-backed on either side of her were the ones who drew the doctor's attention and disbelief.

Sano cradled his left arm awkwardly, and the skin on the right side of his collarbone was coloured an ugly red, sure to bruise the next day. The usually proud and expressionless Sano now looked furious, and he shot acidic glares towards the student standing on Mizuki's other side.

Minami stood gracefully, ignoring Sano's poison-filled glares. He shifted his right shoulder slightly, and Umeda could tell at first glance that it was dislocated, or nearly. There was also a hand-sized mark on his left upper arm. His nephew looked undisturbed by his injuries, his expression aloof and dignified.

"What. The. Heck._Happened_." Umeda hissed in a low, dangerous voice.

The three students, even Minami, flinched at his tone of voice but did not respond.

Umeda breathed in deeply, forcing himself to relax, even though he had a sudden urge to throw something solid at the wall. _'Preferably one of the three idiots in front of me.'_

"Sano Izumi. You start first." Umeda said, his voice frigid, silently daring the high jumper to disobey him.

Sano slowly moved his glare away from Minami and focused on the wall opposite him.

"After dinner, Mizuki wanted to tell Nanba something, so they left for his room. A while later, I went to search for Mizuki, and I found _him_ pinning Mizuki under him on the bed and kissing Mizuki!"

"But, Sano, I told you that it was voluntary!" Mizuki protested.

The irritation Umeda felt vanished, and he gazed at the girl thoughtfully. "Mizuki, you've told Minami?"

"_Yes_, I have!"

Umeda smirked as he saw Sano stiffen with shock and stare at Mizuki and Minami. The doctor could practically see him work out the pieces of the puzzle.

'_This confirms that Sano knows Mizuki's a girl.'_ Umeda continued smirking.

"So the two of you exchanged fists after that little episode. Whatever. Minami, sit down." He ordered. His nephew did so, but was glancing at the suddenly silent Sano with suspicion.

* * *

Normal POV

"What I don't get," Minami said through gritted teeth after his uncle had popped his shoulder back into place, "Is why Sano is so… _possessive_ over his roommate. One would think that he harboured other feelings for Mizuki."

"I don't!" "He doesn't!" Both and Sano and Mizuki exclaimed at the same time.

Umeda continued to rub ointment onto Minami's arm where Sano had gripped him, but murmured just so that only his nephew could hear him, "Jealousy doesn't become you."

Minami hissed back in response, "I'm _not_ jealous!"

"No? Then why the sullen face and biting comments?" Without waiting for a response Umeda moved over to where Sano was perched on the bed.

"My concerns are perfectly valid. After all, I'm Mizuki's boyfriend now," Minami said snappishly.

Looking extremely grumpy, Sano said stiffly, "Whoever would have thought Nanba Minami was gay."

"And _you_ are changing the topic. We were talking about you and Mizuki," Minami retorted.

Mizuki looked nervous at this sudden tension between the two males. She was about to intervene when Sano returned exasperatedly, "For God's sake, there's nothing going on between the two of us! It's impossible!"

"And why, pray tell, would it be impossible?"

"Number one, because you just said that you're Mizuki's boyfriend, and number two, I'm dating Rio!" Sano all but shouted.

Silence.

…

…

…

"Sano Izumi. Did I just hear you say you're dating my younger sister?" Umeda's voice was quiet and barely audible, and it was precisely because of this that he sounded terrifying.

"No, scratch that. I _know_ you just said you're dating Rio." The doctor leaned down until he was eye-to-eye with Sano, who had paled drastically and looked as if he were trying not to jump up from the bed and bolt from the room.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickling with unease as Mizuki watched Umeda and Sano continued their little staring contest, she muttered, "Hey, Minami, let's get outta here." Sano was gripping the sides of the bed, the knuckles of his fists turning white.

Minami cautiously got up and together the two of them edged towards the door. When the other two occupants of the office made no move to stop them, they backed away out of the room.

"What- What's Umeda-sensei going to do to Sano?" Mizuki asked, glancing back over her shoulder as the two hurried away, feeling somewhat guilty at leaving Sano alone with Umeda in a situation which could possibly get messy.

"He's not going to traumatize Sano for life, if that's what you're worried about. In fact, I think he has a pretty good chance. Rio had boyfriends twice in the past, and my uncle scared them away by flirting with them. I doubt Sano will run away screaming. He's had almost two years to get used to my uncle's odd antics, after all."

Mizuki was not reassured in the least. "Umeda-sensei_ flirting_ with Sano? That's a disturbing image, you know?"

"Can we stop talking about Sano?"

Mizuki paused. Was that a _whine_ she had detected in Minami's tone of voice? Grinning, she turned to him and said teasingly, "Minami, are you actually _whining_?"

Minami merely sniffed and responded, "I don't whine. And I'm _not_ jealous, you hear me?"

'_That means he _is_ jealous over me.'_ Feeling warm and giddy – _'Is this what being in love feels like?'_ – Mizuki smiled brightly and said, "Of course you're not."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5 

**AN:** (is prepared to be thrown with rotten tomatoes) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Is it safe yet? (ducks a flying potato) So, the long-awaited chapter 5 is _finally _out. I can't express how sorry I am that this hasn't been updated for months. The only thing I can say is that real life sucks. I also want to say that I appreciate the many positive reviews I received, and that they really, really affected me, because I never realized how much others want to read this story. So, a deep and sincere THANK YOU for your encouragement and patience!

Now, about this chapter: As you can see, there's another fluff scene (which I apologize for if it seems awkward- I'm not good at writing fluff) and the relationship between the two lovebirds progresses further. Also, Sano and Rio's relationship is revealed. What does Umeda do or say to Sano after Mizuki and Minami left? I leave that to your imagination, because I'm not going to write that particular scene. This chapter focused mostly on Sano, Mizuki and Minami; because I felt that there were some unresolved issues between them, especially between two male egos. Also, Minami's jealous and possessive side is shown.

As a final note, this story is coming to an end. I predict everything will come to a close with another 2 or 3 chapters. This is only a rough estimate, though. I intend to complete this story by the end of this year.


	6. Many meetings

CHAPTER 6

* * *

"Are you alright?" The question, supposedly asked with concern for Mizuki's well-being, was somewhat undermined by the amused grin on Minami's face. 

"It's-not-funny!" Mizuki huffed at him as she hopped on the spot, tugging irritably on her high heels. Her predicament was drawing curious glances from the passer-bys on the street the pair had stopped at.

Any student from Osaka High, however, wouldn't have recognized Ashiya Mizuki in her current get-up. This was because instead of hiding behind the disguise of a boy, Mizuki relied on her most natural form to evade detection: she was dressed as a girl.

She wore the clothes Rio had once convinced her to buy on a girls' day out. A bright yellow spaghetti strap, navy blue skinny jeans and strapped white high heels formed her outfit for the day. She also wore large fashionable sunglasses Minami had loaned her to up the chances of being unrecognizable.

The problem with this was that Mizuki had not worn high heels since entering Osaka High, which was nearly two years. This led to the current situation of Mizuki adjusting her high heels in the middle of the street in a fruitless attempt to alleviate her aching feet.

"I hope nii-san appreciates the trouble I went to just to meet him." Mizuki muttered as she finally straightened. Trouble, indeed. She had arranged to meet her brother in a tucked away café in a corner of the city. Shizuki had grumbled about meeting his sister in such a sneaky manner, but understood the need for secrecy. He had had one condition though: meeting Mizuki's boyfriend, about whom she had accidentally mentioned. The only thing Shizuki had found out about his sister's boyfriend over the phone was that it was _not_ Sano. Curiosity and brotherly protectiveness piqued, he had demanded to meet Minami.

'_I don't know what nii-san is complaining about. I'm the one who's smuggling out girl clothes and sneaking around.'_ Mizuki had left the school in her usual boy disguise, but later sneaked into a public girls' toilet and changed clothes, emerging as a teenage girl.

"I wouldn't know about your brother, but _I_ appreciate the trouble you went to." Minami grinned roguishly at her, causing her to blush again for the umpteenth time. Minami had complimented her endlessly since she had changed into girl clothes. Mizuki, being in male disguise for such a long time, had long since grown used to being treated like a guy. Now, with Minami aware of her real identity, and their romantic relationship, he treated her like a boyfriend would treat his girlfriend. Mizuki would never admit it out loud, but Minami was doing wonders for her self-esteem as a teenage girl.

"Come now, my pretty girlfriend, we should get going to our meeting with your brother." Minami extended a hand invitingly, which Mizuki took, and together they strolled down the street towards the café just around the corner.

Mizuki couldn't help but notice that Minami seemed to draw attention from various other girls they passed. Mizuki could understand the covert appreciative glances in Minami's direction. Even though Minami was dressed simply in a baby blue shirt and white long pants, with his handsome features, slender build and air of elegance as he walked, he was definitely worth a second and third look.

That didn't stop the sudden sense of possessiveness that seized Mizuki, though. She wound her hand more tightly around Minami's, and barely resisted from shooting the girls irate glares, which they probably wouldn't have seen through the sunglasses, anyway. Instead, she fixed her sights on the crimson old-fashioned door leading to the café just ahead.

Upon entering the quiet café, Mizuki immediately spotted her brother seated in a far corner, his back towards them. Even from a distance, Mizuki could tell that the short neat hairstyle and professional long-sleeved white shirt belonged to Shizuki.

Mizuki looked around them furtively for a moment before removing her sunglasses and tucking them into her sling bag, and together with Minami began to weave their way around the various small tables and chairs.

"Shizuki-nii-san!"

Shizuki barely had time to put down the cup of coffee he was sipping when his sister grabbed him around the shoulders in an enthusiastic hug.

"Mizuki!" Shizuki smiled widely and hugged her back. After a few seconds, he drew back enough to examine her critically, before remarking, "You look like you're doing well."

"Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not?" Mizuki beamed at her elder brother, a familiar presence whom she had missed terribly.

"Besides the fact that you're studying in an all-boys' school when you're a girl?" Shizuki snorted and shook his head, smiling fondly at her.

"Yeah, besides that."

Mizuki felt her stomach flip when Shizuki's gaze shifted to someone behind her, the smile on his face fading.

"And this is…?" Shizuki said slowly, a dangerous edge to his voice as he spoke.

"Erm… nii-san, this is Nanba Minami. He's in his last year in Osaka. Minami, this is my elder brother Shizuki."

Minami flashed her elder brother a friendly smile and politely greeted him. Shizuki, though, continued to stare at him.

Mizuki coughed nervously and tugged Minami around to the other side of the table, "Come on, let's sit."

All three seated themselves, and almost immediately Shizuki began his questioning. "He's your boyfriend?" His tone was suspicious.

"Yes, nii-san."

"And he's a senior at your school?" Shizuki's tone of voice had definitely changed to something resembling hostility. Meanwhile, Minami kept his face carefully blank.

"That's what I said."

"How long have you been dating him?"

Suddenly irritated, Mizuki scowled at him and responded tartly, "That's none of your business."

Shizuki looked indignant and would have continued his line of questioning, but Mizuki cut him off. "Look, nii-san, you were the one who wanted to meet Minami, but this was supposed to be a brother-sister reunion thing. Yes, Minami's my boyfriend, and yes, I know what I'm doing. Let's keep on topic. How's work?"

Shizuki didn't look convinced, but Mizuki kicked him under the table with her heels, and he hastily started talking about the seminar he had conducted.

The rest of the afternoon continued in that manner, both siblings conversing about school and work, with Minami occasionally adding his own comments. Shizuki mostly ignored him, and continually shot him suspicious glances. To Minami's credit, he pretended to be oblivious to Shizuki's barely veiled hostility and played the part of a polite young man.

'_I have to remember to thank him later for putting up with my idiot of a brother...'_

* * *

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" 

Shizuki had offered to walk them back to school, and had waited while she slipped into a male public toilet and changed back into 'boy' clothes.

Shizuki had warmed up significantly to Minami on the twenty minute walk back to Osaka High. With other distractions such as walking and keeping an eye out for traffic, Shizuki had been unable to maintain his unfriendly demeanor, and Minami had been able to work his charm on him, carrying on a lively conversation. By the time the trio had reached the gates of Osaka High, her brother seemed somewhat more approving of Minami as her boyfriend, something which Mizuki was very grateful for.

Currently, however, Shizuki was staring, frozen, over her shoulder at something or someone within the school at her back.

Turning, Mizuki almost laughed out loud. Umeda Hokuto was approaching them from the school building, a saunter in his steps.

As far as she remembered, her brother was homophobic. Which made the nearing figure something to be feared.

"What, exactly, are you afraid of?" Mizuki asked, watching her horrified brother with amusement.

"I'm not afraid of him! Why should I be-" Her usually intelligent, articulate and eloquent elder brother was reduced to a figure with a strangled voice and an odd, choked expression.

"Mizuki. Minami." Umeda nodded blankly to both of them, but he smiled flirtatiously and reached out to brush a hand over her brother's arm, "Why, Shizuki-kun, I haven't seen you for _ages_. How have you been?"

Shizuki jumped as if Umeda's touch had scalded him. There was something near to panic on his features as he backed up several steps. Turning to his younger sister, Shizuki said to her rapidly in a choked voice, "Take care of yourself, don't let the boys bully you, call me if they do, don't be a stranger. I have to go! Bye!"

With that, Shizuki fled the scene, sparing the smirking doctor behind him one last look.

"Shizuki's homophobic, or just plain terrified of Umeda-sensei," Mizuki explained to a confused Minami while Umeda continued gazing after her brother thoughtfully.

Minami grinned. "Well, then, it's fortunate we neglected to mention that I'm his nephew."

* * *

"Mizuki? Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" 

Surprised, Mizuki paused, halfway out her dorm room on the way to a karate session.

"Sure, Sano." Mizuki backed up into the room and closed the door behind her carefully, making use of the opportunity to keep her face blank, or at least not show the nervousness she was feeling.

It had been nearly two weeks since the embarrassing incident in Minami's room, and since Sano hadn't said anything about it, Mizuki had kept silent as well. Even though Mizuki was intensely curious about Sano's new relationship with Rio, she dreaded the expected questioning of hers with Minami. Now, though, it seemed that a question and answer session was about to begin.

Mizuki sat herself on a chair while Sano sat cross-legged on the bed, fiddling with the pillow.

"Are you really dating Nanba?" Sano asked after several moments of silence.

"Yeah, I am." Mizuki responded quietly, watching her roommate and close friend apprehensively.

When Sano made no response, only appearing to be deep in thought, Mizuki tentatively ventured a question of her own. "Are you really dating Rio-chan?"

Sano darted a glance at her – was that a _blush_? – and muttered, "Yes."

Mizuki was about to launch into a tirade of questions when Sano said abruptly, "Are you okay with that?"

"What? Okay with what?"

"Rio."

Mizuki blinked at him._'Has Sano been as nervous about my reaction about his love life as I am about mine?'_

"Why wouldn't I be okay with your relationship with Rio-chan? I think it's great. Rio's a sweet girl, and you're a nice guy, Sano. You deserve each other. Who am I to judge?"

Sano looked hugely relieved.

"So, ya know, it's my turn to ask the same thing. About Minami." Mizuki examined her fingernails nervously.

"Do you like him? As in, really, really like him?"

Mizuki considered carefully before she replied, "Yes. This isn't just some teenage crush. I don't want to say that this will be forever, but it feels different and real with him. It's all been great so far, and I'm hoping it'll stay that way. I guess us dating would look odd to others, but who the heck cares, this is about the two of us, not them."

Sano nodded slowly. "Then I'm fine with it. I mean, I don't know him very well, so I have to trust that you know what you're doing. As you said, who am I to judge?"

Mizuki smiled brightly at him, but was suddenly bothered by another thought. _'I'm suspecting that Sano knows about me being a girl. He didn't say anything about my being supposedly 'gay', but that might just be his way of being tactful. But my gut instinct tells me that he knows…'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sano frowned at her.

'_Should I risk it? But if he doesn't already know, this will be awkward.'_ Mizuki contemplated. _'What the heck, let's go for it. This is a month for confessions of all kind. I've told Minami, my boyfriend. Sano, my roommate and best friend, is more than qualified to find out. Besides, it'll be nice to have someone else know my secret.'_

"Sano. You know about me, right?" Mizuki decided to say it directly. Why beat around the bush?

"What are you talking about?" But the question lacked the puzzlement it should have contained, and Sano looked decidedly uncomfortable. There was a look to his eyes that said he knew exactly what Mizuki was talking about.

'_Okay, he definitely knows that I'm a girl. His expression says it all. Saying it now does no harm.'_

"That I'm a girl."

There was no shocked disbelief or incredulity. Just a sort of acceptance. Sano nodded but said warily, "Yeah, I found out a long time ago. But how did you know that I knew?"

It was several moments later that Mizuki was able to respond. An enormous burden seemed to have lifted from her shoulders, and she was left feeling light and empty with relief and happiness. _'He knows! Yes!'_

"Oh, ya know, my superb skills of observation," Mizuki said flippantly, grinning widely. She bounced up from the chair towards Sano, who looked bewildered by her sudden change of mood.

The almost wild gleam of delight in Mizuki's eyes faded slightly, and she looked seriously at her roommate. "This doesn't change anything between us, right? We're still friends?"

"Of course we're still friends. Closer friends than ever, now that everything is cleared between us." Sano responded, just as seriously.

"Great!" Mizuki grinned at him. Then, slinging her bag over her shoulder, she headed to the door and called back over her shoulder. "We'll talk again later, Sano! I'm late for karate!"

Mizuki ran all the way to the karate gym, not just because she was late, but because she was filled with exhilaration and relief. _'Sano knows, Minami knows, my secret's not so secret anymore!'_

Mizuki was so occupied with her thoughts that when she dashed into the changing room to dump her bag in a locker, she nearly fell over two figures curled on the floor in a corner. _'What in the world - ?'_

She blinked and stared for several moments, then quashed an urge to giggle at the –there was no other word for it- adorable sight before her.

Nakao and Kadoma were cuddling together, dozing on the floor. Nakao was spooning Kadoma's body, his front pressed against Kadoma's back. One arm was wrapped possessively around the latter's waist while the other reached up to touch his hair. Nakao had tilted his head so that his face was nuzzling the curve of Kadoma's neck. Their eyes were closed in sleep; small, peaceful smiles played about their lips as they dozed.

Mizuki smiled at their odd choice of the changing room as the place to fall asleep in, but the sight of them together was undeniably cute and heart-warming.

As she left the room, Mizuki was careful to close the door behind her quietly.

* * *

Minami shifted, sliding his arms around her waist more securely. "I'm graduating next month." 

"Yeah, I know that." Mizuki responded sadly.

As no one but Sano and Umeda knew about their relationship, it was difficult to find time or space to spend with Minami. The only options were to go out to an obscure part of the city, as she did when meeting with her brother, or go to Minami's dorm room. The former was extremely inconvenient, so the pair had been spending most of their time in Minami's room. Being a senior meant that having a roommate wasn't necessary, so there were no concerns about that.

Having Sano know about her secrets was a big advantage as well. He helped to make excuses when she disappeared for periods of time to meet with Minami. In turn, Mizuki covered up for Sano when he went on dates with Rio, and helped deflect probing questions about his love life, especially from their gossipy friends.

"What are you going to do when you graduate?" Mizuki pulled away so that she could look at Minami properly.

"A few modeling agencies have offered me jobs."

"So you're planning to be a model?"

"I think it's highly possible."

"Of course it's possible. I mean, look at you." Mizuki waved a hand idly at him. "Tall and handsome."

Grinning at her, Minami reached out and captured her hand. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's meant to be."

They sat for minutes in a comfortable silence, Minami running his thumb on the back of her hand in soothing circles.

"We'll continue dating after I graduate, right?" Minami asked the question casually, but underneath the cool exterior Mizuki detected just a hint of nervousness.

Outsiders who didn't know Minami well would have found the question, and the insecurity behind it, puzzling. To them, Nanba Minami was the confident, flirtatious man. But outsiders couldn't see past this image of him. Mizuki knew that the confidence was a façade to hide his heart, which had been broken a long time ago, and which, she hoped, was healing.

Any other girl would have been the one worrying about being dumped when their boyfriend graduated a year early. That Minami was the one worrying instead, told Mizuki more than anything else how much she meant to him.

Mizuki gave Minami her most reassuring smile, trying to express in that smile how much he meant to her as well, and responded, "Of course we will."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6 

AN: So Shizuki finally makes his appearance. I considered going back to chapter 3 and erasing Shizuki's visit entirely, because his visit doesn't play a big part in the overall storyline. But I decided to put it in, partly to illustrate Mizuki and Minami's interaction together, and partly as entertainment. But Shizuki _does_ have a purpose. Not a big-affects-plot purpose, but something interesting does happen with him. He makes a brief appearance later on, and that's all I'm going to say. Think on that.

And Mizuki clears everything up with Sano. If any of you are disappointed with the anti-climatic way the two of them sorted out the 'Mizuki is a girl' issue… (shrugs). My opinion is that both of them have been dancing around this for ages. We know that Sano knew right from the beginning, and I think that Mizuki subconsciously knew that Sano knew. So I decided to make Mizuki a little smarter with regards to this.

I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. It's the last chapter, with an epilogue after that. I'd say next Sunday(23rd), but it'll probably be late. Sorry, but I did make this chapter particularly long.

In response to a reviewer's question, the live action series I watched was the taiwanese version, not the japanese one.

So… opinions? I do need opinions on what jobs the various characters could take on after they graduate (Mizuki, Kayashima, Nakao, Noe, Sekime, Rio). Review, please?


	7. Truths

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Umeda handed her the flat wrapped box, rolling his eyes as he did so. "If I had known I'd be playing messenger, I wouldn't have encouraged the two of you together."

"But if Minami and I weren't together, both of us would still be miserable! And I wouldn't have to visit you so often, and then _you_ would be miserable!" Mizuki sent the doctor a sunny smile.

"Why would I be miserable?" Umeda raised his eyebrows at her.

"Because you would miss me, that's why!"

Umeda scowled at her. "Scat, you little imp! And I better not see you for another two weeks!"

"Thanks, Umeda-sensei!" Mizuki tucked the box securely into a pocket as she left the office, humming happily to herself.

It was six months into the new school year. Minami had long since graduated, and signed a two-year contract with a famous modeling agency. He was coping well and enjoying his work (complete with a big salary). The downside of all these was that he was based in a far-flung city, a long way away from his family, friends, and girlfriend. But he was not about to neglect Mizuki; in fact, he went all out to shower her with gifts. A gift of some kind would find its way to Osaka High and into Mizuki's hands every two weeks. Bouquets of red roses, pink carnations and lavender orchids, a book of poetry, a set of clothes fitted exactly to her size; she had received them all. The previous gift had been a compilation of exclusive photos from his first photo shoot (all signed, of course), along with a copy of the magazine it had been published in.

Today's gift was an exquisite necklace. Tiny studded diamonds, and what appeared to be white gold, made up an ornate letter 'M', dangling from a silver chain. Small sparkling crystals and more tiny diamonds decorated the chain to either side of the 'M'. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, evidently custom-made, and Mizuki dreaded to think how much it might have cost.

Mizuki briefly contemplated refusing such an expensive gift, but realized that Minami would probably respond by sending her another set of matching jewelry; bracelets, earrings and all. So Mizuki made a mental note to phone Minami and tell him to stop buying such expensive gifts. Almost reverently, Mizuki placed the necklace back into the box and slid it under layers of clothes in her wardrobe, where it joined the book of poetry and stack of photos.

That done, Mizuki hurried to join her friends in the cafeteria.

"So what did you get this time?" Nakao asked, glancing at her as she dropped into the empty seat beside him with her tray of food. Noe, Sekime and Kadoma looked at her as well, faces bright with interest.

"No idea what you're talking about," Mizuki mumbled, prodding a piece of carrot.

"Oh, come on! We all know that you have a mystery boyfriend or girlfriend who gives you stuff every month!" Noe exclaimed.

Sekime continued, "Yeah, that bunch of flowers was delivered to you in front of all of us! Then there was that big wrapped box you were carrying to your room last month!"

Sometimes Mizuki wished that her friends weren't as observant as they were. Then again, it didn't take much skills of observation to notice the bouquet of roses as it was handed to Mizuki by a deliveryman, or a bulky package. For the umpteenth time, Mizuki wondered what to tell her friends. Mizuki had consulted Minami, who was neutral on the issue as he didn't really care if people knew or not. But Mizuki had no idea how to break the truth that she was a girl to her friends. She had, at least, suspected that Sano and Minami had known about her, and had been fairly certain that they wouldn't freak out even if they hadn't. But telling excitable people like Noe and Sekime… Mizuki shuddered at the idea. But she was determined that she would tell everyone the truth when they graduated. Mizuki didn't want to live with the guilt if she left Osaka without revealing the truth. Until then though, all her secrets would remain her secrets.

"Don't you think that you should be kind to Nakatsu and at least tell him you're already attached?" Nakao asked.

Mizuki recognized that Nakao was trying to pry information from her, and retorted, "Fat chance. Besides, Nakatsu's stopped being crazy over me." It _was_ true. Over the months, Nakatsu had somewhat mellowed, and seemed to have given up on Mizuki. Whether this was because he had matured or the staggering amount of homework piled on them had taken its toll, Mizuki didn't know, but she was grateful for it nonetheless.

"Then at least tell us about Sano and his girlfriend!" Kadoma piped up.

Nakao nodded. "Shou-kun's right, you can't keep us hanging in suspense like this! We know that Sano's got a girlfriend, we just don't know _who_."

Mizuki smiled innocently at him. "What makes you think I know anything?" But Mizuki knew for a fact that Sano had brought Rio out for a date that night. Her pact with Sano continued, carrying on from the previous year; they covered up for each other when one went on a date with their respective partners. But this seemed less effective now that Minami had graduated and their friends had caught on to the 'Sano has a girlfriend' idea. Besides, Sano had been elected to become Dormitory Two's Resident Advisor this year. With added responsibilities and the increased homework load the final year of high school brought, Sano barely had time to spare Rio.

"Hey, look who's here!" Mizuki was glad for the distraction when Sekime perked up and pointed at the approaching figures: Nakatsu and Kayashima.

Only, there seemed to be something wrong with Nakatsu. As Kayashima helped him into a seat, Nakatsu's eyes were glazed and there was a funny expression on his face.

"What's wrong with the idiot now?" Nakao demanded.

Seeing that Nakatsu was in no state to respond, Mizuki turned to Kayashima.

He settled into another seat serenely and said mildly, "He's been invited to try out for the national soccer team."

At his roommate's words, Nakatsu became starry-eyed and murmured dreamily, "The national team! I've been invited to join the national team!"

"You idiot, you're only trying out for the team! I doubt you'll make it, anyway. Even if you did, you'll probably only be a back-up player, or get kicked out within months." Nakao scoffed.

Totally ignoring Nakao's skepticism, Mizuki leaned forward and said encouragingly, "You must be really good for them to invite you to try out! I'm sure you'll make it, Nakatsu!"

"Wow, being a player for the national team… imagine that! The salary must be good, and you'll be famous!" Noe exclaimed.

"Being a businessman pays well too, you know! I was thinking I'm gonna study business when I graduate, think it's a good idea?" Sekime asked.

The conversation changed to one of a more serious nature; regarding their futures after they graduated. Noe and Sekime launched into an argument about pursuing a business career, while Nakao and his 'Shou-kun' discussed the idea of being in the media industry. Nakatsu remained oblivious to the conversation around him, still dreamy about the prospect of playing national soccer.

"So, what are you going to do when you graduate, Mizuki?" Kayashima enquired, though his eyes were focused somewhere above her right shoulder. Mizuki knew better than to ask what he was looking at; she didn't want to know if there was a spirit hovering behind her or something of the sort.

After considering for a few moments, she responded, "I was thinking I could be a vet. But I'll have to study in a specialized school, right? I bet the fees for the course will be huge, and I don't know if I'll make it."

* * *

Six months later…

An enormous school flag and banner was strung to either sides of the stage in the school hall. The backdrop of the stage itself consisted of a banner with huge letters printed: 'OSAKA HIGH GRADUATION CEREMONY'. It set the tone for a serious affair, and certainly two hours ago the atmosphere had been solemn as certificates were handed out individually to students, each dressed in the formal school uniform. However, the handing out of certificates had ended, and the speeches given by the principal, vice-principal and various teachers and students were drawing to a close. The chairs everyone had been seated in had been pushed to the side, and everyone, students and teachers alike, were mingling. The hall's atmosphere was charged with sadness at the end of their school life at Osaka High, and excitement at the thought of the future. All in all, it had become something resembling a party.

Mizuki, however, was feeling sick to her stomach. _'I'm the one who decided to spill the beans today, I can't blame anyone…'_

Sano frowned at her, concerned, but did not comment on how pale she was becoming. "Is he here yet?"

His question helped to ground her and lessen some of her anxiety. Minami had promised to turn up for her graduation ceremony, and had resolutely told her that he would help her with revealing the truth to the entire school. Mizuki had sensed that he was planning more than that, and she half dreaded, half anticipated what stunt he was going to pull off. Sano, too, had promised to support her.

The emcee for the evening, a short student from Dormitory Three with expressive features and a flair for dramatics, cleared his throat. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but we have a very special guest who specifically requested to speak at this evening's graduation ceremony. I am sure all of you know of him as he was not only an inspiring senior to us all who graduated last year, but is recently gaining fame as _the_ most promising star of the modeling industry. May I once again introduce to you, Nanba Minami!"

Mizuki wasn't surprised when the hall broke into enthusiastic applause. Minami had been slowly carving out a name for himself, and even though he had only been in the modeling world for barely a year, his photos had already been featured in several magazines. He had told Mizuki in a private phone conversation that his manager was even negotiating a contract to have him star in a TV commercial for a chain of restaurants.

From her position at the back of the hall, Mizuki saw a tall white-clad figure that was unmistakably Minami saunter onto the stage and take the microphone from the emcee.

"Good evening Osaka. It's good to see all of you today on this memorable occasion. You must be wondering what I'm doing here. Well, I'm not here to talk about how all of you are going to have a brilliant future, or reminisce about our time together, because all of that has already been said. My purpose for being here today is to help someone very close to my heart do something. That something is to tell the truth. I know that she is terrified to say it, because it is a secret which she kept for nearly three years. So I've decided to help her say it."

Minami looked at the back of the hall, just for a single moment, but Mizuki knew that the look was for her and for her only. There was a sense of horrified realization dawning on Mizuki as she realized what he was going to do. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or offended.

The rest of the school, except for two, was puzzled. Umeda, unseen in the crowd, rolled his eyes. Sano, however, tugged on her arm and hissed, "Mizuki!"

"What?"

"Are you just going to stand here in the middle of the crowd when he breaks the news? You'll be mobbed! Come on!" Sano whispered. He began to pull her through the throng of people, with Mizuki half stumbling.

Meanwhile, Minami was still speaking. "- she has her own reasons for not telling the truth. Don't panic, please, and yes, what I am about to say is the absolute truth. I swear it."

"Ashiya Mizuki is a girl."

There were several heartbeats of silence.

And then…

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"#!?"

"Are you joking?!"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"See? I told you so!"

It was absolute chaos. The responses were many and mixed. From her hiding place behind a pillar, Mizuki watched and listened to it all with her heart in her throat. Slowly, very slowly, the feeling of dread and fear dissipated. She had thought that she would be condemned for lying to her schoolmates for nearly three years, but all Mizuki heard were exclamations of shock, or loud boasts of 'I knew it!', none of outright condemnation or accusations.

"Mizu-" Nakatsu's shout was quickly muffled by Sano, who darted forward and slapped a hand over his mouth. Behind him, Kayashima, Nakao, Sekime and Noe trailed along. Kayashima and Nakao looked unruffled, whilst Sekime and Noe wore identical expressions of shock and disbelief.

Sano glanced at the rest of the students, who were still loudly discussing the revelation, but had not noticed the girl in question lurking at the back of the hall. "Outside, you idiots!" Sano whispered and shoved the stunned Nakatsu out the door.

Mizuki's group of friends quietly slipped outside the hall, where almost immediately Sekime and Noe fell upon her with a barrage of questions: "You're a girl?!", "How can this be possible?!", "???".

"I'm sorry." Mizuki muttered miserably.

Before she knew what was happening, Nakatsu had grabbed her up in a bear hug. After several moments, where Mizuki sputtered for breath, he put her down with a gigantic grin. "Why the heck are you apologizing? This is way cool!"

"It is?"

"Of course it is! You had us fooled for years! We were total idiots!" Nakatsu laughed. "And I guess I wasn't gay after all!"

Mizuki blinked at her friend's sudden change of mood, then turned to Nakao and Kayashima. "What about you guys?"

Kayashima smiled vaguely at her. "I already knew."

Mizuki stared. "O-kay. Let me guess… you read my aura?"

Kayashima's blank smile widened. "Yes."

Nakao shrugged at her. "It's not really surprising, if you think about it. I'll deal with it. So will these two." He indicated Sekime and Noe, still looking rather shell-shocked. However, he cast a shrewd look at Sano standing beside Mizuki protectively. "You knew?"

Sano nodded. "Right from the start."

"Hang on a moment - are you guys dating each other?" Nakatsu blurted.

"NO!" Both Sano and Mizuki shouted.

Nakao stared at both of them. "Then who in the world are both of you dating? You have to be dating _someone_. All those times Sano vanished, and Mizuki's presents…"

"I think you're about to find out about Mizuki's mystery partner." Sano grinned and nudged open the door to the hall. Minami's voice floated out. It seemed that he had been working on calming the crowd.

"So a lot of you will be wondering - how do I know all this about Mizuki? The answer is simple, really."

"I'm her boyfriend."

Mizuki had an urge to throttle Minami for dropping the bombshell on the students like this. As the gossip mill of the school began to whir, and her friends behind her were stunned into silence once more, Mizuki glared half-heartedly at Minami's figure, still on the stage.

Said figure cleared his throat and leaned forward in a movement that Mizuki recognized. She could picture the mischievous smirk on his face.

"Any and all questions should be directed to my uncle, Doctor Umeda Hokuto. Goodnight!"

With that parting remark, he handed the microphone back to the emcee and jumped neatly off the stage, and started walking towards the back of the hall, no doubt being glared at the whole time by a certain doctor.

Mizuki smiled reluctantly, feeling her irritation at her boyfriend vanish, replaced by the thought that she would soon be in Minami's comforting presence once more. _'After all, now that everything is over, maybe, just maybe, I can go on with my life.'_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 7 (and end of this story aka THE END)

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry, and a thousand more apologies!

I'm extremely dissatisfied with this chapter, especially the final scene. This final chapter has been sitting in my computer for months because it was absolutely killing me. I honestly cannot remember how many times I went through it writing and rewriting. Then I realized if I kept second-guessing myself it would never be finished, and my readers will never get to see it. So tonight, I read through it another time, and, despite many doubts, finally posted Chapter 7 of ACF. I'm ashamed it took this long, and apologies again!

Actually, I was planning an epilogue for A Changed Future, so the last chapter isn't really the last. But presently the epilogue is non-existent, and I'm not sure it's _going_ to exist. So... just take my word for it. It's the last chapter. The epilogue may appear one day. It may not. For now, I'm going to list this story as 'Complete'.

I'm thankful and amazed that so many read this little story of mine that was just born randomly from a moment of inspiration. Thank you for leaving behind encouraging reviews. They really did help push me into continuing to write. Thank you even to those who don't review, because I appreciate that you spent some of your time reading my work.


End file.
